


I'm Falling

by lovebugluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: Inspired by "Falling" by Harry Styles. When Ladybug and Chat Noir realized they were falling in love with each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I'm Falling

From the day they first met, he knew. From the moment he laid his eyes her. She was beautiful, but her soul was even more gorgeous. From the very start. He felt different around her. During Stoneheart, when he watched her dominate the akuma with him and use her quick thinking skills to ensure safety among Paris, even though she didn't have confidence within herself. Chat watched Ladybug evolve into her best self. He watched her, day by day, try her very hardest to protect the city and its citizens. No matter how tired, stressed, or pain she was experiencing. On top of constantly supporting everyone in Paris, she supported him. She listened to him vent about how horrible his father was, and how alone he felt. She comforted him on the nights sleep felt impossible and grief seemed to eat him alive. She held his hand, whispered words of encouragement, made sure he was taking care of himself. She was the most selfless human being he had ever met. He made sure he told her this all the time. While Chat though it was love at first sight, he didn't realize how long he had been falling for her. Though he teased an taunted her more times than he could count, he was willing to sacrifice anything and everything for her.

For Ladybug, it took much longer. She became attached to Chat, quickly realizing he was the one person she could count on no matter what. He could make her smile in times where smiling felt beyond her abilities. Whenever her responsibilities became too much, he would sit on rooftops for hours with her, rubbing her back and talking with her. He respected her, and even the simplest of his gestures would leave her smiling for hours. Because she was so head-over-heels for Adrien, she never thought about Chat as anything more than a friend. A _very good_ friend. It wasn't until she found herself watching him a little more often. Feeling her heart swell with love and adoration as she watched him giddily and passionate as he talked about the things he loved or that made him happy. She fell in love with him a little more each time they finished a battle together and fist bumped, after every compliment he gave her about her hard work during the battle, and every time he stayed behind to comfort the akumatized victim. She absolutely loved watching him interact with the kids around the city. The more she got to know him, the more she realized he truly was a calming, caring person. While they bantered and teased one another, Ladybug slowly grew to realize she cared about her partner more than anything.

Ladybug and Chat Noir balanced one another out. Yin and Yang. While they had large responsibilities, and often had to be mature and professional, they were also kids. Kids who couldn't confide in their parents or friends about their duel lives. Because of this, it lead them to build a study friendship they both held dear. 

Above all, they both accepted each other for who they were. No matter what. They felt comfortable around each other and could be their goofy, carefree selves. They were an unstoppable duo, one like no others. They were miraculous. 


End file.
